


Come what may

by Larissaloki



Series: Larissaloki prompts [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha Thor, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve, Omega Tony Stark, One Shot, Open Ending, mentions of death and corpses, needed up being darker than intended, pillage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: Thor comes across a pillaged village with his group. Together they enter the village looking for survivors.





	Come what may

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot requested by a friend. First time doing this paring s let me know what you think, unbetad.

“What do you think happened here?..” Valkyrie, a beautiful female Alphas with long gently curling brunette hair, bright wickedly curious eyes with a smirk to match more often than not; pulled her horse to a stop as the small travelling group surveyed the smoking village below. Today her mouth was pulled down into a frown. 

The village below down the hill was in ruins, smouldering fires still dotted the destroyed buildings, billowing smoke rising thickly from the place. This particular group often came by this village on their travels, the taverns knew them by name and would usually welcome them with an open door, as despite their intimidating appearance they are a pretty friendly group. Provided that no one disrupts them while drinking. 

“From the looks of thing, nothing good” Loki, an Alpha Prince and brother to Thor who was the groups lead Alpha. Loki was tall, trim and handsome with long slicked back black hair that stopped at his shoulders. He dresses head to toe in black, green and gold leather armour that looks like normal every day wear so as to fool their enemies. 

Thor, the head Alpha, was the complete opposite of his brother. Blond hair left to freely fall and curl a bit around his head, some pulled back into a pony tail to keep it out of his face, he was even taller than Loki though with a much more muscular body. 

The last of their entourage, a shorter Beta called Bruce who was by far the weakest looking one. Wiry frame and shorter than even Valkyrie by an inch. He wears a tunic over his trousers and cloak, all loose and thin clothes that would loo out of place in this colder season. 

“Come, lets take a look and see if any one is still alive down there…” clicking his tongue, Thor urged his stallion forwards and down the hill towards the most likely pillaged village. 

Pulling up scarfs to keep it the smoke as they dismounted just outside the village, the group cautiously make their way towards, swords and knifes drawn in case anyone not friendly was still around. Carefully they picked their way through fallen debris and cleared a path as they went. Calling softly into buildings to see if anyone responded, occasionally if they could, Loki would navigate the fragile buildings to see if anyone was still alive but unable to call out. 

Unfortunately, not many buildings were safe to do this or even had enough of a structure left to do so. At least ¾ of the village was nothing but massive piles of ashes, with the scent of burning flesh in the air. 

Every few metres they came across a burnt corpse, Thor could hear those behind him whispering prayers for those they found and the ones the couldn’t see. 

They eventually reached the square, where most the villagers where found. Pausing as he looks around what was once a wonderful village, Thor felt great sadness well up inside of him, if only they had been quicker they may have been able to prevent this. 

“I’m… I’m going to check out that way,” Thor gestures to one direction, his body only halfway turned to his group. 

“Do you think being alone is wise right now brother?”

“I doubt the murders are here anymore brother,”

No one commented that that wasn’t what Loki meant. Everyone knew that Thor insisted on visiting this village each time they left their home Village and again on the way back, that Thor had begun courting a certain Omega that had lived in this village. 

With determined step, Thor picked his way across the village, even with the destroyed buildings his feet still remembered the way. Slowly Thor climbs over charred barrels and carts, fallen walls and roofs; until eventually he reached one specific house. 

Little guy Inn. 

The Inn they always visited for good food and to take shelter in, the first place that Thor first met his beloved Omega. Steve Rogers. 

A tiny Omega that had a massive heart, always willing to shelter those who needed it regardless if they had the money or not, because Steve believed no one should have to sleep out on the dangerous streets. 

The Inn was listing dangerously to the right, half of the roof caved in and the wall on the far right was practically torn half way off the other walls. Cracking through partly the building next to it. The Inn sign was hanging on barely to the iron bracket by the front door, the doors themselves were hanging off their hinges and strewn around the entrance. 

Taking a deep breath, Thor carefully moved the burnt doors so that they were propped up outside an out of the way. The scent of burnt wood and Cotten and food reached his nose; glad for once that Steve had refused to have alcohol in his Inn. 

Carefully as he could, Thor worked his way into the centre off the room, the reception desk in front and a door leading to the dining room an lounge to the left. To the right was what left of the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. Behind the desk is another door that led to Steve’s private part of the building. 

Deciding to just take one last look, to see if anything was salvageable, Thor goes through the door. To his surprise and great delight, the room back here weren’t as damaged. It must of helped that this build was near the edge of the village and seems furthest from where the fire started. 

Steve was always careful as to what he had in his home, worried about fires starting accidentally. Keeping to the walls where it was safer, Thor scanned the room for anything, for what exactly he was looking for he wasn’t sure. 

Still looking back at the front room, Thor opens the door to Steve’s bedroom slowly, just as he turns his head to look into the room a bit of charred wood smacks him in the face. With a yelp, Thor jerks his head back and clutches at his nose that he’s positive is now bleeding. 

“What the- stop I’m a friend!” Raising his free hand as he backs up, Thor calls out, hoping that whoever is in that bedroom is a friend not foe. “It’s ok, it safe to come out now…” 

“Thor?” A small voice calls back, a short Omega steps out from behind the door, causing Thor to freeze, stupefied. He had expected a child perhaps taking shelter in the mostly safe room. Not this. 

“Steve?” Steve is a blond 5”3 Omega, his body frail looking and thin to the point that a slight breeze could possibly blow him away. A cream button up shirt hung loosely over Steve’s frame and hi trousers were rolled up so that they didn’t drag. Others had mocked Thor for his infatuation with the small Omega. Asking him why would he want such a weak ill Omega when he could have a much prettier and stronger one. Thor would always respond, that Steve had the strongest and most beautiful heart that he has ever seen, that he would always pick Steve over literally any other Omega in the world. 

Surging forwards before Thor even registers his own body moving, Thor pulls the Omega into his chest, relief floods his body and mind like a drug. “You’re alive! Oh Omega min I’m so glad you’re ok, when I saw the village i..” trailing off, unsure what else he could say, Thor pulls Steve back enough to see his face. Looking over the soft yet stubborn features he’s come to adore. 

Steve himself was crying with joy at seeing the Alpha, he was terrified that Thor would never find him, simply bypass the destroyed village. With his injured leg causing Steve to limp, he wouldn’t be able to get very far on the road, his weakened body would likely fail to illness before any bandits found him. 

“You came, oh god me and Tony were worried that it was the pirates coming back around when we heard you!” Trying to calm his breathing before he started wheezing, Steve lays his head on Thor’s chest. Listening to his heart and taking comfort from it’s stead rhythm, allowing it to ground and calm him. 

“Tony? He is in the room as well? Did anyone else survive?” Worried for Steve’s breathing, he scooped the Omega up and carried him in, seeing Tony sat in the corner behind the door cradling a young teen. 

Protectively, Tony hunched over the teen as he initially sees Thor, upon seeing the familiar Alpha he relaxes. Tony was a dark brunette Omega, hair curled around his ears and on his forehead, he wore a vest with trousers and a black smith apron over the top and thick gloves. He must have been in the forge when the attack came.

The teen under him looked like a carbon copy of Tony, except for slightly lighter brown hair that was a tad straighter. The teen himself was more curious than scared but was still wary of this new-comer. Thor hadn’t seen this kid before and wondered if it was a child of Tony’s, judging by how protective he was over the teen. 

“Only us that we know of survived, a few others made a break for the wood but who knows how many are still alive.” Tony spoke quietly as he stroked the back of the quivering Omega in his arms, possibly still in shock. Tony was an Omega that defied society’s expectations of what Omegas should be like, he was brash and just as strong and capable as any Alpha. The dark haired Omega was a forge smith by trade, usually dabbling in household items as it was what the village mainly needed. 

Tony also happened to be the Omega that Loki had started to take an interest in, last time they had come through the village. The both of them trading witty quips and snarking at each other. 

“We need to get you all out of here, you’re all coming back home with me and my group. Can you two walk?” 

“We can walk big guy, it’s Steve that has the injured limb.” Tony assured the Alpha as he urged the teen to stand. “Up you get Peter, keep close to me ok?” 

The teen, now known as Peter, nodded at the older Omega and kept close to Tony’s side. Later when they were all safe, Thor would ask more about their connection or maybe leave that for Loki to ask. Nodding in acknowledgment, Thor heft’s up Steve into his arms getting a better grip so that he won’t accidentally drop him and heads out of the room, making sure the other two follow as well. 

“Then lets go home,”


End file.
